bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Random History Thingy
This is just for Mika to re-write ._. Renette Stinson was in New York for a trip. She was waiting for a taxi to take her to the hotel, and saw a young man, who had golden curls and tan skin. He was going to the same hotel, and went in the same taxi as her. He offered her a drink at the bar, and they started talking. Drunk, they had a one night stand. Renette took a pregnancy test, and was shocked to find out she was pregnant. She flew back to Russia, where she and her mother lived, and told her everything. On her father’s side, she was Russian, but she took her mother’s surname, who was from America. Her mother was very supportive. Nine months later, Joshua Stinson, son of Apollo, was born. Three months later, she met another man. This man had black hair and pale skin, and instantly fell for Renette. Renette, who easily fell in love with anyone who was nice to her, started to date him. Renette was pregnant, and happy to find that her boyfriend hadn’t left her. Bambi and _____ were born, and two weeks after, he left. He explained he was Eros, and that Joshua was also a demigod son of Apollo. He gave her three daggers, one which Apollo had asked him to give to Renette for Joshua. At first, Joshua took an instant dislike for the twins. He thought that his mother would like them more than him, which scared him. But at five, he started to play with them. Bambi and _____ enjoyed playing with him too. Renette often worked, but they had their grandmother to take care of them. When Joshua was 8, and the girls were 7, they were all diagnosed with Dyslexia and Joshua and ____ also had ADHD. Whilst Joshua and _____ were outgoing and rarely bullied, Bambi was the kind of person in the class who was picked on for anything. Joshua and ____ would always stand up for her though. The first monster attacked on their way home from school. The combined scent of three demigods attracted four hellhounds. Two figures came from the dark, just as two of the hellhounds were about to attack, and killed the four monsters. They then disappeared. They hurried home, but didn’t tell their mum what happened. Monster attacks happened at least once a week, and every time the same two figures would save them, then leave. They finally told their mother what was going on when they were 14/13. She reviled everything about their fathers, and took them to Camp Half Blood, having been given a map from Eros. The figures were satyrs, who came along to make sure they were safe on the trip. They all lived there for years, and when Joshua was 18, and the twins were 17, they went on a quest together, with two other people. Bambi started to have feelings for her older half-brother. At night, she would always pretend to have had a nightmare so she had an excuse to cuddle him. _____ was unaware of Bambi’s feelings for Joshua, but Joshua soon started to fall for Bambi. At one point, whilst nearing camp, the team were attacked by six harpies. They killed two quickly, leaving four. _____ and Bambi killed one after about five minutes, but one went towards Joshua. Bambi, not even thinking, moved him out of the way. The harpy killed her instead. Joshua and ____ killed it, but then another killed her when Joshua wasn’t paying attention, he was too late, but he and the last two campers he was with for the quest killed the last harpies easily. He carried Bambi whilst another camper carried _____ into camp. Eros saw how sad the twins were dead, and how saw Joshua was without his sisters, he decided to revive them as nymphs, however, instead of making them love nymphs, he wanted to make them one thing they had both truly loved their whole lives. Flowers. He asked Demeter to revive them as flower nymphs, and she agreed. Bambi was revived as a poppy nymph to be exact, whilst _____ was revived as a _____ nymph. They were sent to camp, where they were reunited with their brother.